


Banana Fish Alt Ending

by TyFi18



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyFi18/pseuds/TyFi18
Summary: I’m sure we all disliked the ending of Banana Fish and to cope with my sadness I rewrote the ending, which I’m sure many others have done. Please enjoy my rewritten version of Banana Fish’s ending
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Banana Fish Alt Ending

Ash sat on the bench outside the New York public library. In his hands, he held an envelope that Sing had given him before running off to the airport. The envelope wrote _Dear Ash_. Sing told him it was from Eiji, today was the day he left America to fly home to Japan.

Ash was too scared to wave him goodbye. After all that happened in the little time Eiji was there, Ash couldn't help but feel horrible. He couldn't dare to look him in the eyes after it all. Ash looked at the envelope as he slowly opened it up, inside was a letter and a passport. A passport to visit Japan. He looked at it in shock as he slowly pulled the letter out. “ _Ash, I am very worried because I haven’t seen you and I don’t know if you are okay. You said to me before, ‘we live in different worlds,’ but I am not sure if that is true. We are from different countries, and our skin and eyes are different colours. But so what? We are friends. Isn’t that enough? What else do we need? I am very happy I came to America. I made many friends here. Above all… I met you, Ash. You asked me many times if you scare me. But I never felt scared of you, not even once, From the first time I met you. Actually, I always felt that you are hurt, much more than me - that your spirit is wounded. I know you are much smarter than me, and bigger, and stronger - but even so.. I always wanted to protect you. Funny, isn’t it?_ ”

Ash stopped. His eyes widened as he quickly stood up and ran. Looking towards the direction of the airport, he took off trying to get there before Eiji’s plane took off. Ash looked back down at the letter, “ _But what did I want to protect you from?_ ” At that moment, Ash stopped as he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He quickly dropped the letter and passport, came to a complete stop to see Sing’s brother, Lao, charging at him with full speed. In his hand carried a knife. Ash quickly moved to his side, Lao went flying forward, completely missing. Ash quickly grabbed the arm that held the weapon and pinned Lao against the concrete wall. Lao moved his wrist, trying to break free of Ash’s hold, Ash held on tighter, causing Lao to drop his weapon. Ash quickly put his foot over the knife and kicked it away. 

“Now isn't exactly a good time.” Ash let go of Lao. “Get lost.”

He then quickly picked back up Eiji’s letter and the passport and took back off to the airport. He looked back at the letter and kept reading as he ran. “ _I think I wanted to protect you from your future. Because your fate was sweeping you away, like a flood. Do you remember telling me about the leopard in the Hemingway book? He died at the top of the mountain, and you said he knew he will never go back down. But I said you are not a leopard, and that you can change your future. It’s true, Ash. You can change your fate. You are not alone, Ash. I am with you. My soul is always with you. Sayonara, New York… Sayonara, America. … Ash, but I’m not saying ‘sayonara’ to you.. because this isn’t goodbye. I know we’ll see each other again someday.. You are my best friend, Ash._ ”

Coming to an abrupt stop. Ash looked up as his hands hung down to his sides. Looking up at the airport entrance with tears rolling down his face, he gave a bright smile before rushing in.

Eiji sat there looking back over his shoulder and gave a frown. “Ash isn't here yet…” He muttered to himself. Sing looked down at the ground after hearing Eiji. He took a deep breath as he set his hand on Eiji’s shoulder.

“Eiji, look-” he started.

Eiji’s eyes lit up, “Ash?”

“Ash um…” Sing continued.

Eiji quickly moved his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Sing. Eiji’s frown quickly turned into a bright smile as he saw Ash rushing through a crowd of people and their suitcases. Ash caught Eiji’s eyes and he smiled brightingly, “Eiji!” He screamed as he waved his letter in the air.

Sing spun around and smiled. “Look who decided to show up.” Sing gave a sly smile as Ash came up to him.

“Ash!” Eiji screamed, Sing quickly took a step to the side. Ash stopped walking as he stood in utter shock. Eiji sat there with teary eyes and sitting in a wheelchair.

_Eiji walked out of Ash's small childhood home to see him shooting his gun at alcohol bottles. He shot town one as Eiji walked closer and one was left up.  
_

_“Wow! Great shot.” Eiji said.  
_

_Ash turned around to see him, “Sorry. Did I wake you?”  
_

_“No. I was just waking up anyway.”  
_

_Ash looked back over at the fence with the bottles. “I've really lost my touch. I missed one.”  
_

_Eiji looked over at the post and tensed up. “You missed one? At this distance?”_ _Ash chuckled. Eiji stood up straight and watched Ash load his gun and aim it. “Is your shoulder all right? Doesn't it hurt when you shoot?”  
_

_“It's just a scratch.”_

Eiji gave a soft smile. “It is just a scratch.” He gave a mocking laugh. Ash gave a soft laugh back. He set his hand on the arm of Eiji’s wheelchair and looked down at him. His face lit up as he put his forehead on Eiji’s.

“I'm glad you're safe, Eiji.” Just like in prison, Ash took his hand, brushed Eiji’s hair and kissed him. Ash pulled away and smiled. Eiji smiled back as he put his hand on the back of Ash’s hair and pulled him in. Ibe and Max chuckled quietly to each other while Sing, Alex, Bones, and Kong stood there in shock. The two pulled away and Ash held up the envelope in front of him.

“Stay by my side, right? I can’t have you going across the world without me.” Ash smiled.

Eiji’s face lit up at his words. “You are really coming?”

“Wasn't I the one who asked to see where you were from?”

Sing walked up behind Ash, “You're really leaving?”

Ash turned around and looked down at him, “Yeah. This is the first time I've really had the freedom to leave, why would I give up the chance?”

“We promise to visit all the time, Sing!” Eiji said, bubbly behind Ash.

Sing gave a soft frown as he looked at the ground. Ash put his hand on his head, “Hey, don't look too upset.”

Sing looked up at him, “Stay safe.”

“I will, I promise.” Ash removed his hand from Sing’s head.

“And same for you, don't cause any issues in Japan.”

Ash rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, I will.” He looked past Sing and back at Alex and the other. Alex walked closer. “Alex, I have a favour to ask.”

“What is it, Boss?”

“It's about that. If I'm leaving, I'll need someone to take lead here.”

Alex froze, “Wait, what?”

“Take care of everything for me, alright?” Alex looked back at Bones and Kong, the two looked at the other, back at Alex and happily gave him a thumbs up.

Alex looked back at Ash, “I will. Thank you, Boss.”

“That title is yours, now I'm just Ash.”

Alex smiled, “Thanks, Ash. Take care.”

Bones ran up from behind Alex and gave Ash a tight up, “We’ll miss you!”

Kong followed Bones close behind. “Yeah, seriously.” Bones let go of Ash and ran over to Eiji to say goodbye, Kong followed.

“Those three became real close.” Ash muttered to Alex.

Alex chucked, “Yeah, but those two will get along with anyone.”

“Hey, it is time we start heading to board our plane. We better hurry so we are not late.” Ibe cut in. Ibe grabbed onto the handles of Eiji’s wheelchair, the three gave their final goodbyes and headed towards the gates.

Eiji looked up at Ash and smiled, “I’m really glad you came.”

Ash smiled softly, _you'll have to thank Sing for this one._

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this I wanna say thanks for reading! As much as the ending ripped my heart out I really loved this show and it means a lot to me. Ash is a huge comfort character of mine so I just had to rewrite the ending so he can have the happy ending he deserved


End file.
